garweezewurldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abgreer
Abgreer is a heavily forested coastal region bordered by the Grevan Mountains to the northwest and the mighty Vargar River to the south. It is a country of a tremendous racial and ethnic diversity, which accounts for many of the political pressures it currently faces. Once the northernmost province of the Raagean Empire, the country has struggled to maintain its independence for almost five hundred years. Abgreer has thrown off the shackles of outside rule no less than a dozen times in the last century alone. When the Raagean Empire began to crumble (around -360 TR) Abgreer was quickly abandoned to its own resources as occupying Raagean legions were withdrawn and sent south to defend their homeland. In the power vacuum that resulted, a series of bloody wars broke out between the indigenous barbarian populations and the Raagean colonists left behind to fend for themselves. After years of warfare bled both sides white, a reluctant truce was negotiated with both sides sharing power. This somewhat shaky arrangement lasted only long enough for the Raagean colonists to regain the upper hand (in the form of a mercenary army). In the intervening years, Abgreer has become a harsh dictatorship faced with enemies from both within and outside its borders. Prime territories have been lost to both the Grevans and the Daurkhaud Kingdom. In addition, the elves of the Abgreerian Forest have been violently resisting human attempts to expand further into the forests’ interior. These ressures have forced Var’Sageem Tintyle Jantess to maintain and field several large and costly armies (which also means high taxes for the population and tariffs for traders). By far the greatest threat facing Abgreer are the Grevans, who continually raid the western borderlands. Jantess’ response has been two fold. First was the construction of numerous fortified outposts manned by significant garrisons — each assigned to a portion of the border to defend. The second response (which is still on-going) has been the construction of a “great wall” of earth and stone which will eventually run the entire length of Abgreer’s western border along the Valsnor River. Averaging 60 feet in height and 45 feet in width, the project has been a major undertaking siphoning the country’s treasury and requiring the use of an enormous number of slaves. Currently the wall is only completed as far north as the outpost at Holdfast. Another section of the wall was begun at the northernmost sector of the border and has been been extended three hundred miles toward the south. Not surprisingly, Daurkhaud is furious with the Abgreerians, feeling that the wall only serves to push the Grevan problem off on them. Trying to define the typical Abgreerian is no easy task. At leave 50 distinct barbarian tribes inhabited the region when the Raageans first arrived on the scene over 500 years ago. Many of those tribes were assimilated into colonial society and no longer exist as cultures. Others, especially deeper in the interior have managed to retain their cultures through language, form of dress and lifestyle up to the present. In general those Abgreerians living closest to the Aludian Ocean are typically larger and more robust than those living inland (being more closely related to true Raagean stock). This is especially true of the cities of Abgreer and Holgen (on the Vargar River) which were modeled after the city of Raga itself. Abgreer maintains a strong fleet which spends it time continuously navigating a circuitous route between the port cities of Holgen, Zenarb, Tarvena and Abgreer. Although Abgreer considers the Kingdom of Krandaneer to be a fast ally, relations with the their southern neighbor have always been strained over a disputed claim over Barrier Island, an island of great strategic importance and considered the gateway to Holgen which was once part of Abgreer. The issue has been a matter of diplomatic debate for generations with no sign of Krandaneer relinquishing control (although they have recently agreed to limit the number of military and naval units on the island). Abgreer is a country rich in natural resources. Gold deposits along the Vargar and Valsnor rivers are perhaps the richest source of free-gold known and are almost solely responsible for financing Var’Sageem Jantess’ ambitious military program. Categoría:Region